Don't Fight, Don't Go
by DestinChild
Summary: A coda to Steve a Danny's conversation in the car in episode 1 of season 3. Steve had told Danny not to fight Rachel, but that didn't mean he wanted Danny to go to Las Vagas. No mention of slash, but could be viewed as such if you squint and tilt your head.


**I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its characters. If I did then Steve's mom would be less of a bi#$% and Malia would be fine and Steve and Danny would be together. **

**This can be viewed as slash if you squint and angle your head a bit to the right. I wrote this because I had a major problem with Steve telling Danny not to fight Rachel and making it sound like it was, one, okay for Danny to leave because its not. And two, that its okay for a parent not to fight for their child. Im sorry if my parents had gotten a divorce and there was custody issues I would feel very unloved and hurt if they both didn't fight for me or my siblings. But I digress, sort of. Please read and review.**

"The only person who is going to get hurt is Grace."

That stopped Danny short. He knew Grace would possibly get hurt in the ugly custody battle that was about to start between him and Rachel. She hadn't come out unscathed the last time this had happened, which had landed him in this pineapple infested hellhole. But having Steve point it out to him and then claim that she was the only one going to get hurt bothered him. No one was walking away from this battle unscathed. Everyone was going to lose no matter who won.

"So you're saying that if Rachel wins and Grace is moved off to Las Vegas that thats not going to hurt me," asked Danny incredulously.

"No Danny thats not what I'm saying," sighed Steve.

"And if I win and get to keep Grace here, then Rachel isn't going to be hurt that she doesn't get to keep Grace?"

"No Danny thats not..."

"What you meant? Then pray tell what did you mean, Steven?"

"The kid always gets hurt Danny. And I do believe that Grace is going to get hurt more then either you or Rachel."

"So you are saying that I should not fight Rachel?"

"I am saying that you should consider it," said Steve, glad that Danny was beginning to understand.

"So I should consider packing up my life for the second time so I can move where my ex-wife's husband dictates?"

"Thats not what I'm saying Danny," growled Steve realizing Danny wasn't getting it at all.

"Yes it is. If I don't fight Rachel for custody then I am packing up my meager bags and moving to Vegas."

"What," asked Steve a little shocked at what Danny was saying.

"Don't act surprised Steven. Gracie is my life, you know this. Where she goes, I go. If Rachel moves her to Las Vegas, then I am moving to Las Vegas. There is no question about it."

Steve was quiet as he realized how what he just said to Danny had led to the conclusion Danny just drew. An all too likely possibility that Steve did not like at all.

"Jeez buddy I thought you would at least try to convince me to stay, but alright. I mean you spent all this time trying to get me to fit in and be a part of the culture, but what now you're kicking me out? Alright. I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Danny stop it. I didn't mean it like that."

"You keep saying that Steve, but thats a lie. Thats exactly what you meant. You don't want me to fight Rachel for custody so that Grace doesn't get hurt when one of us wins and one of us loses. Which means that I would then have to leave because there is no way in hell that I am letting step-Stan be the sole father to my daughter. She is my baby girl and I am not losing her," ranted Danny.

"I don't want you to lose her either Danny, but that doesn't mean you have to move to Vegas if you don't fight," said Steve.

"Yes it does. I just explained multiple times how that means I would have to move. Besides weren't you just telling me that Vegas wasn't that bad and I could get used to it? What happened to that guy? Hmmm," demanded Danny.

Steve kept quiet. He was digging himself into a hole that now seemed impossible to get out of. It seemed that his issues with his mother coming back was affecting everything in his life.

"Lets drop it Danny."

"No Steve I am not going to drop it. I see how much I mean to you and Five-0. If you didn't want me there then you could have just told me."

"I never said I didn't want you there Danny," yelled Steve getting fed up.

"Well you sure as hell acted like it. When I was trying to get back together with Rachel you were telling me to go to Jersey. And now that Rachel wants to take Grace away you are telling me to pack my bags and go. So I guess I should just go and get out of your way," yelled Danny right back.

Steve pulled the car over and threw it into park. He then turned toward Danny his eyes blazing. He raised his finger about to let into Danny, but then he looked into Danny's eyes. Eyes that not only reflected anger, but hurt as well. Steve realized that his words and how they were perceived had hurt Danny. It had hurt him a lot and that made Steve feel like an ass. His arm fell and the anger flowed out of him.

"I'm sorry Danny. I really am. I know I keep saying it, but I didn't mean what I said. Well at least not in the way you took it. I don't want you to leave. You're the first real friend I have had in years. Since my mom died actually and I would miss our friendship and our partnership if you left."

"Then why are you telling me not to fight Steven," asked Danny, anger still evident in his voice.

"Because I was jealous alright. I was jealous at the fact that Grace has two parents who would fight tooth and nail for her while mine didn't. My mother left me without a second glance and my father sent me away. No one fought for me Danny," said Steve, a slight quiver in his voice.

"I did Steve. I fought for you when you came back to avenge your father's death. I fought for you when you were wrongly accused of Jameson's murder. I fought for you when Wo Fat kidnapped you and tortured you," said Danny fiercely.

"I know Danno," said Steve quietly.

"Now I need your help. I need you to fight for me because I will go babe. If Rachel takes Gracie, I will go with them. There's no way I can't."

"I know Danny. I will. I'll help anyway I can."

"Thank you. Now lets go. We have to find Wo Fat and keep him from murdering your mother and we have to find Delano and keep him from hurting anyone else."

Steve nodded as he put the car in drive and pulled into traffic.

"Besides keep in mind that if I go to Vegas the car is coming with me," said Danny as an after thought.

"What? You can't take the Camaro with you to Vegas," said Steve affronted.

"Oh yes I can babe. Its my car," said Danny smugly.

"Fine. Then you can't move to Vegas," said Steve firmly.

"I feel so loved," muttered Danny deadpan.


End file.
